music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We Rule Middle School
'''We Rule Middle School '''is a song by Midnight Thunder. Structure The song reflects about how the band wishes to be the rulers of middle school,so they write a song about it. It is also a cover of Smosh song We Rule High School. Music Video The band gets off the school bus,fresh off a world tour and beginning a very boring day. They are then pulled aside by an unseen principal,who tells the band to make an introductory music video for upcoming seventh graders. They do this,and show to sixth graders at Bounce. They cheer them off the stage. Lyrics Middle school is pretty crap! So we’re gonna teach you with this hecka cool rap How to survive your first year in school To be like us and be super cool! If you want to be cool,you gotta show up late Cool guys always show up late The teacher might smack you and player hate But don’t worry bro, You can hit her with a tater tot! Tater tots are great weapons and great food! Put them in your pocket for lunchtime,dude But they get your pocket all hecka greasy! Cafeteria pizza will make you queasy! Being a freshman is totally fresh,man! Ditch class,punch bullies,throw em’ in a trash can! If a teacher fails you,don’t get mad! Just go home and whine about it to your dad! There isn’t such thing as being a bully! That’s just called,being a moron! Step up to the bully,grab his beans! And give em’ a great big pinch! I once pinched a bully’s beans so hard They fell,on the ground! He cried like a big dumb baby As I kicked him all around! His doctors tried to sew his beans back on But they just couldn’t do it! Cause I broke into the operating room Grabbed a sack,and I threw it!(into his mom’s mouth!) Being a freshman is totally fresh,man Ditch class,punch bullies,throw em’ in a trash can If a teacher tries to fail you,don’t get mad! Just go home and whine about it to your dad! Doing good in class and paying attention is for LOSERS! I do good grammar and all I do is stare at teachers hooters But I still get A’s in every class,wanna know how? Cause I ch-ch-ch-ch-cheat! Let us show you now! You hide in a plant for a couple of hours Till everyone’s gone away Then sneak to the computer,use cool hacks And change all your grades! Just watch out for the big janitor that comes at night Try blinding him with your big flashlight Then beat him to death,with a big chalk stick! And kick him repeatedly in his big long Being a freshman is totally fresh,man Ditch class,punch bullies,throw em’ in a trash can If a teacher tries to fail you,don’t get mad Just go home and whine about it to your dad! Being a freshman is totally fresh,man Ditch class,punch bullies,throw em’ in a trash can! If a teacher tries to fail you don’t get mad Just go home and whine about it to your dad! Middle school is not a place for fun It’s a place for meeting girls and scoring digits son! So never do homework and always ditch And that’s how you survive middle school!